Ha köt az eskü
by KatieWR
Summary: Ha minden kötél szakad, sem mondhatsz semmit, hiszen kit a világon a legjobban szeretsz szavaid után meghalna... Nincs más választásod, mint tűrni és várni. Várni. De vajon mire?


Ha köt az eskü

Edward betámolygott a cellába, s amint belépett csukódott mögötte az ajtó, és kattant a zár. Azt a két métert is nehezen tette meg, ami az ajtó és a nyirkos, hideg fal közt van. Falnak vetette hátát és szép lassan ülőhelyzetbe ereszkedett. Homlokán verejték gyöngyözött, mellkasa gyorsan járt fel-le. Automail karja hiányzott.

Máskor fénylő szőke haja most néhol vértől, néhol izzadságtól, néhol pedig kosztól ragadt. Ruhája is koszos volt és szakadt. Arany szemei fáradtak voltak és fakók, ahogy néhány mély levegő vétel után kinyitotta őket, abban a reményben, hogy ettől majd jobban lát. De nem látott jobban.

- Szédülök – motyogta behunyt szemmel.

- Hé, jól vagy? – érdeklődött egy hasonlóan megtört férfi hang a cella sötétebbik oldala felől.

- Úgy nézek ki? – kérdezett vissza gorombán. Elvánszorgott a túlsó falig, ahol a hideg kőnek nyomta homlokát a sarokban. Légzése lassan helyre állt. Lehajtott fejjel ült, próbálta összehúzni magán a kabátját.

Hirtelen egy kéz nyúlt felé, de nem volt ereje elmozdulni. Meleg tenyér simult a homlokához.

- Vedd le rólam a mancsod!

- Nem vagy lázas – jelentette ki nyugodtan a férfi. Elvette kezét a fiú homlokáról. – Hoztak enni valami izét.

Ed gyomra nagyot kordúlt az „enni" szóra, de csak megrázta a fejét.

- Egyél te, nekem nem kell.

- Enned kell, különben nem fogod…

- Nem érdekel! – vágott közbe. – Nekem itt így is úgyis végem van. Neked több esélyed van, mint nekem.

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?! Együtt jöttünk, együtt megyünk is el! Nem hagylak itt! Punktum. Ne is várd! És fel ne merd dobni nekem a talpad, világos?! Ez parancs!

- Nézzenek oda! Az Ezredes úr, szóló számunk sztárja, Roy Mustang parancsokat osztogat egy cellában csücsülve! – mondta gúnyosan. Sokkal nyugodtabb hangon hozzátette: - Cseppben a tenger, tengerben a csepp. Ha én itt meghalok, a világ akkor is megy tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna. Mondd meg Alnak is, tudja jól, miről van szó.

- Ha már itt tartunk, végrendeletet nem akarsz írni?

- Nem volna mit írnom bele. Van egy fél lakásom meg egy fél házam. Al sose irigyelt tőlem semmit, a gyerekkort leszámítva, nem fogja másra használni a szobám, vagy a könyveim. Szóval ez van. Nem volt túl szép, nem volt túl hosszú, de ezt kell szeretni. Vagy nem. – Szinte vidámság csendült a hangjában. Roy megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

- Már azt hittem, komolyan beszélsz. Remekül el tudod játszani a hattyú halálát, gratulálok.

- Hehe. Nem szabadulsz meg tőlem ilyen könnyen! – Ed hasa megint kordúlt.

- Egyél, Te szerencsétlen, mert éhen veszel.

- Megmondtam, nem kell.

- Jó, akkor én sem nyúlok hozzá – vont vállat Mustang. Edward hitetlenkedve nézett az ezredesre. Van ilyen? Csak azért koplal, mert ő nem hajlandó enni? Képes az ezredes ilyen áldozatra? Ő érte?

Forgatta a szemét, majd a kenyérnek nevezhető valamiért nyúlt, és letört belőle két falatnyit. Roy megismételte ugyanezt, de nem tört nagyobbat a szőkénél.

- Egyébként, hogy bírod? – kérdezte a fekete.

- Tartom a véleményem. Egyik se tud nagyobbat ütni a Mesternél. És te?

- Meg se fordul a fejemben, hogy beszéljek.

- És meddig tengődünk még itt?

- Jó kérdés. Öngyilkosság lenne szökni. Vagy ötszáz ember minket őriz.

- Ja, és a szólózás nem volt öngyilkosság?

- Ne tagadd, hogy tetszett az ötlet! És te mondtál igent, nem köteleztelek semmire!

- Én nem tagadok semmit. Áh, inkább találjuk ki, hogy tűnünk el innen. Most nincs erőm veszekedni.

- Jó gondolat. Ötlet?

- Ötszáz ember, talpig fegyverben. Kétszázötven ember per fő. Neked nincs kesztyűd, nekem nincs karom. Erre inkább alszom egyet. – Lehunyta szemeit és álomba merült.

Zavarosakat álmodott Alról, az anyjukról, Winryről, Pinako néniről, Nináról, Hughesról, Sebzettről, a homunculusokról, az apjukról, a másik világról, háborúról.

Mustang csak nézte az alvó szőkét, mosolyogva. Arra gondolt, milyen békés így, arcán most nem látszanak az elmúlt napok nyomai.

Léptek zajára ébredt, de nem bánta, hogy vége a rémálomnak. Aztán meggondolta magát. Inkább a rémálmok, mint egy újabb verés. Nyílt az ajtó, de nem kivinni akarták valamelyiküket, hanem behoztak valakit. Az illető még az őr után kiáltott:

- Idióta! – Edward hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

- Al? – a fiú most felé fordult.

- Bátyó! –kiáltott, és a szőke nyakába vetette magát.

- Al! Te meg hogy kerülsz ide? És mégis… Al, te vérzel! – és valóban: a fiú jobb vállából vér szivárgott.

- Semmi bajom, tényleg – válaszolt.

- Hadd nézzem– bal kézzel óvatosan lehúzta öccséről a kabátot, aki ugyan feszelgett, de szótlanul tűrte. Aztán a felső is lekerült róla, ami teljesen átázott a vértől. Már csak az ujjatlan póló maradt rajta. – Idióta! – rivallt rá bátyja, mikor meglátta a lőtt sebet.

- Bátyó, nyugi. Mondom, hogy semmi bajom. Már nem is fáj és… - Ed megbökte a vállát. – Áú! Ezt most mért kellett?

- Azért, hogy észre vedd a hülye fejeddel mekkora marha vagy! Lelövetted magad!

- És még neki nincs ereje veszekedni – morgott Mustang.

- Te csak maradj csendben ott a sarokban! – mordult rá. Öccse vérével alkimista kört rajzolt a vállára.

- Mit csinálsz?

- Ha belegebedek sem nézem, hogy te szenvedsz – jelentette ki. Aktiválta a kört, az kéken felizzott, és a seb lassan eltűnt.

Edward nehezen lélegezve dőlt hátra a falnak, szemeit lehunyta.

- Bátyó?

- Nyugi, jól vagyok – halványan mosolygott. Fél szemét kinyitotta s úgy kérdezte: - Na, milyen?

- Remek, köszönöm.

- Térjünk vissza a napirendi pontunkhoz. Hogy szökünk meg? Hárman talán kisütünk valamit.

- A fegyvereik újak, de az alkímiához nem értenek, és nagyon vallásosak. A bejövetelemkor nagy zűrzavart csaptam. És az egyik falat is leromboltam. Valószínű, hogy most kevesebben állnak az ajtóknál és a folyosókon.

- Remek. Már csak egy baj van,… - kezdte a szőke.

- … hogy csak a pincerendszer felér egy labirintussal. – fejezte be a fekete.

- Vakondtúrás?

- Túl sokáig tart, és az is lehet, hogy olyan helyre jutnánk ki, ahol még több őr van. Ha ketten őrt állnak, akkor is szitává lőnének.

- Egyéb ötlet?

- Talán nekem van még egy… - kezdte Alphonse.

Edward bebotladozott a cellába, de rögtön elesett. Egész testét rázta a zokogás, könnye patakokban folyt, néhány sebből vérzett. Öccse rögtön mellette termett, és szorosan magához ölelte.

- Bátyó, mi baj? – hangja megremegett az ijedségtől.

- Al… én… most majdnem… majdnem megöltelek… - zokogta, és még közelebb húzta magához a fiút.

- Butaságokat beszélsz, Bátyó – mondta kedves, megnyugtató hangon.

- Al… én úgy sajnálom. Bocsáss meg.

- Bátyó… - Al segélykérően nézett Royra.

- Nem beszél hülyeséget – szólt. – Véresküt tettünk egymásnak. Arra a személyre esküdtünk, aki a világon a legtöbben jelent számunkra. Edward a te életedet tette fel. Ha megfordult a fejében, hogy kiadja a hadsereg titkait, valóban az életeddel játszott – mondta szomorú hangon.

- Ó, Bátyó – sóhajtott.

- Én nem akartam… mégis majdnem…

- Semmi baj.

A szőke légzése kezdett egyenletessé válni, s lassan mély, nyugodt álomba merült fejét Al mellkasán nyugtatva.

- Most mi legyen? – nézett az ezredesre.

- Sajnálom, hogy belekevertem Edet ebbe.

- Bátyó még a határozott tiltakozásod ellenére is árnyékul szegődött volna melléd. Már csak azért is, mert biztos volt benne, hogy szép nagy veszekedés robban ki köztetek miatta.

- Ennyire jó velem veszekedni?

- Szinte a hobbijává vált. Egyszerűen élvezi, hogy van valaki aki leáll vele vitázni, még ha apró dolgokon is. Tudja jól, hogy bármit a fejedhez vághat, te azt nem fogod komolyan venni, és ő sem veszi. Talán így próbálja pótolni a gyerekkort. Látnod kéne, milyen miután jól kitombolta magát nálad. Még ha nem is ő nyerte a szópárbajt, akkor is olyan, mintha kicserélték volna.

- Al… anya üzeni, hogy kész a vacsora… kerítsd elő apát… - motyogta álmában.

- Szépet álmodhatsz – mosolygott Al.

- Hova tűnt el ez az idióta Mustang? Eljön vendégségbe erre eltűnik. Enné meg egy medve! – morgott tovább.

- Nálunk nincsenek is medvék! – nevetett fel halkan.

- Még nem láttam ennyire mély aludni. Tudja, hogy vigyázol rá – szólalt meg Roy.

- Vigyázok is! Nem hagyom, hogy még egyszer elvigyék! – mondta határozottan.

- Miután rájöttek, hogy hiába minden, belőlem nem szednek ki semmit, rászálltak Edre. Talán azért mert láttak, ő fiatalabb, mint én. Vagy talán azt hitték, lélekben gyengébb. Tévedtek. A bátyád nagyon erős. Csinálhattak vele bármit, mindent szótlanul eltűrt. Egyik nap könnyes volt a szeme, mikor visszahozták. Hosszas kérdezgetésre sem mondta el, mi történt. Még álmában is sírt. Talán neked elmondja.

Láthattad, mennyit adnak enni. Ha hamarabb hozták vissza, ő osztotta el, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy a felénél jóval többet hagyott nekem.

Alphonse csak nézte alvó bátyját. Ed arca kisimult, mintha semmi gondja nem lenne, s még a sebek alatt is látszott, mennyire nyugodt most. Halványan mosolygott – talán a szép álom miatt. Egyenletesen vette a levegőt. Mintha a világon semmi nem zavarná.

Nyílt kint az ajtó, és hangosan döndülő léptek közeledtek feléjük.

- Mit akarhatnak? Hiszen csak most hozták vissza! – ijedt meg a kisebb Elric. Aztán ijedtségét határozottság váltotta fel. – Nem hagyom, hogy még egyszer hozzá nyúljanak! – óvatosan lefektette Edwardot a kabátjára és felpattant. Ruhájából krétát vett elő, és alkimista kört rajzolt a falra, az ajtó mellé. Elbújt egy sötét sarokban és várt.

Közben Roy Ed elé állt, nem hagyta volna senkinek, hogy a fiú közelébe menjen.

Öblös férfihang szólt:

- Adjátok ki a szőkét!

- Soha! – hangzott Roy tömör válasza.

- Neki lesz rosszabb! – Alphonse alig tudta megállni, hogy dühében ne aktiválja azonnal a transzmutációs kört. Kulcscsörömpölés hallatszott, majd nyílt az ajtó. A férfi belépett. Abban a pillanatban, mikor átlépte a küszöböt, a falból egy kéz nyúlt ki, és fejbe csapta. A két méteres izompacsirta elterült. Al eltüntette a kezet.

- És Bátyó alszik, mint a tej – mosolygott. – Mindjárt visszajövök – Mustang bólintott, Al meg elrohant a folyosón.

Az ezredes tudta jól, csakis a kisebbik Elricen múlt, hogy a férfi nem tudott bejönni. Ránézett a mélyen alvó Edwardra. Lehajolt hozzá, kisöpört néhány szőke tincset az arcából. A fiú könnyei már megszáradtak.

Lépteket hallott közeledni. A falhoz húzódott, de megnyugvására az ájult mellett belépő Al volt.

- Ezeknek fogalmuk sincs a fogolytartásról. A kesztyűink egy kupacon voltak Bátyó karjával. El sem voltak rejtve. – Odaadta Roynak a tűzcsiholó kesztyűket, a sajátjait pedig felhúzta. – Két őrt ütöttem le. Van még pár percünk. Rendbe hozom Bátyót amennyire csak lehet, aztán tűnjünk el. – Összecsapta tenyereit majd hozzáérintette bátyjához. Edward teste felizzott, ruhái szakadásai eltűntek, ahogy sebei is begyógyultak. Ruhája és haja tiszta lett. A kék fény eltűnt. – Bátyó, ébredj! – Rázogatta meg testvérét.

- Na, Al hagyjál, alszok – mormogta válaszul a szőke.

- Ha nem kelsz fel, itt hagyunk! – fenyegetőzött, aminek meglett a hatása. Edward felült, nyújtózott.

- Mi a…? – nézett körbe. – Mi van? – pillantott most öccsére.

- Az, hogy eltűnünk innen – felelte kissé türelmetlenül.

- Oké – Vigyorgott Ed. Al felmutatta az automailt. Rögtön lehervasztotta vele bátyja mosolyát. – Essünk túl rajta – sóhajtotta fájdalmasan.

Fájdalmában felnyögött, erősen összeszorította fogait, hogy ne ordítson. Roy odalépett hozzá, lehúzta egyik kesztyűjét és a hűvös kezét a fiú homlokára tette.

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte kedves hangon.

- Mindjárt – nyögte. Aztán légzése lassan megnyugodott. – Jó hideg a kezed – felállt, megmozgatta a karját, örömmel tapasztalta, hogy néhány karcolást leszámítva tökéletesen működik. Gonoszan vigyorgott miközben az ajtóba fektetett őrt beljebb lökte a cellába és rázárta ajtót, majd még a zárat is megolvasztotta. – Ha szerencséje van, csak örökre marad itt. – Kifelé menet még az ajtó elé is falat emelt.

- Milyen kis buzgó lettél hirtelen – jegyezte meg az Ezredes.

- Ki a kicsi?! – füstölgött rögtön.

- Hehe. Jó látni, hogy a régi vagy – mosolygott.

- Húzzunk innen!

- Egészen addig lopakodunk, amíg biztosan nem tudjuk, hogy felfedezték, hogy megszöktünk – jelentette ki Roy.

- De, hogy találunk ki ebből az útvesztőből? – kérdezte Al, mikor rögtön háromfelé indulhattak volna.

- Nincs idő találgatni – szögezte le Ed. – Ahol nincs ajtó, oda majd nyitunk egyet és kész.

- Tipikusan a te megoldásod, de legyen – a jobb oldali folyosón indultak el. Ha őrrel találkoztak, annak nem volt ideje mukkanni, kapott egy fém öklös pofont és elterült.

- A fene egye meg, mi a francért ilyen hosszú ez a folyosó? – mérgelődött Edward.

- Talán, hogy ne szökhessünk el.

- Kétlem, hogy a mi kedvünkért építették.

- Elegem van! – kiáltott fel a szőke és összecsapta a tenyerét. Lehajolt a padlóhoz, mire eltűnt körülük a fal. Mellettük hatalmas terem nyílt. A terem túloldalán fáklyákkal megvilágított kőlépcsősor vezetett felfelé.

- Ez lesz a kijárat. Gyerünk! – váratlanul egy nagy csapat férfi állta útjukat.

- Ennyire unalmas lenne az élet? – kérdezte a szőke gonoszan vigyorogva.

- Bátyó… nyugi.

- Igaza van, Acél, most nincs erőnk harcolni. A lépcsőt érjük el! Ha fent vagyunk, valaki zárja le!

- Igenis, Ezredes úr – morogta.

Alphonse célba vette a terem sarkában álló páncélokat. Lelkének kis részeit a páncélokhoz csatolta, mire azok sorfalat állva védték meg, míg elért a lépcsőig.

Roy mindkét kezével szórta a lángot. Támadói menekültek előle.

Edward a padlóból transzmutált magának lándzsát, óriáskígyót. Ökle is gyakran villant.

Al figyelte bátyját, mekkora lendülettel küzd. Hirtelen megszédült, két páncélból távozott a lelke, azok pedig csörömpölve dőltek el.

Roy is megérkezett a lépcsőhöz, és próbálta onnan fedezni a szőkét. Pár pillanat múlva Ed is felugrott a lépcsőre, Al pedig falat emelt elé.

- Mondtam, hogy nem állunk neki harcolni! – fedte meg az Ezredes Edet.

- Tehetek én róla, hogy minden marha engem akart elkapni?! – fortyant fel.

- Gyorsabban is elintézhetted volna!

- Inkább menjünk – tanácsolta a kisebb Elric. – Van másik feljáró is.

- Al… jól vagy?

- Persze, mért?

- Sápadt vagy.

- Semmi bajom, Bátyó, gyerünk!

- Oké!

Kettesével vették a lépcsőfokokat, úgy rohantak felfelé. Fent újabb terem fogadta őket, nyüzsgő emberekkel.

Edwarban élénken élt az emlék, hogy Royjal vállvetve harcoltak, eredeti céljuk az épület lerombolása volt, miközben leütötték. Roy még tartotta magát, de mivel a fiatalabb alkimista életét kockáztatta, megadta magát.

A terem harctér volt. Kékben lévő zsebórás alkimisták harcoltak az ellenállókkal. Roy azonnal a csapat vezetőjének keresésére indult, akit hamarosan meg is talált Armstrong személyében.

Alphonse a falnak támaszodva piheget, vele senki nem foglalkozott, aminek külön örült. Egyre sápadtabban figyelte a tömegben forgolódó bátyját.

Ed elhajolt egy ütés elől, bevitt kettőt. Megszédült. Próbált a fal felé indulni, de támadói nem hagyták.

Al ijedten kapta fel a fejét. Közben megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

- Bátyó! – berontott a tömegbe.

Hirtelen elfogyott az ereje. Megtántorodott. Hasát érte egy rúgás, elesett. Elfeledett fájdalma visszatért tagjaiba. Próbált felállni, de nem tudott. Jótékony feketeség ereszkedett tudatára. Nem érezte a fájdalmat, nem érzékelte a körülötte zajló eseményeket. Két kiáltást értett még:

- Bátyó!

- Edward!

Kellemes meleg. Nem, ez biztosan nem a cella. Akkor mi? Bántó, fehér fény.

A láztól csillogó arany szemek lassan nyíltak ki. Először csak a fényt érzékelte, aztán a homályos körvonalak kezdtek kiélesedni.

Kórházi teremben fekszik. Két ágy van, az övé, és egy másik. Azon is fekszik valaki. De nem ismerte fel. Az ablakon be vannak húzva a függönyök.

Jobbját óvatosan homlokára tette. A fém kellemesen hideg volt.

- Felébredtél? Örülök – szólt a másik ágyon heverő.

- Mi történt?

- Egyszer csak összeestél. Alig tudtunk összeszedni. Al tudja, mi történt.

- És ő…?

- Szegényt folyton zaklatják a jelentések miatt. Rengeteg a dolga. Közben amint tud, jön megnézni, mi van veled. Reggel is volt bent. Virágot is hozott – Edward elfordult és az ágya mellett látta a vázában lévő színes csokrot. – Őt is befektették, de néhány karcolással megúszta az egészet. Nem úgy, mint te.

- Te is fekszel.

- Sajna, pár nap és kiengednek.

- Gondolom, tetszik, hogy az égvilágon nem kell csinálnod semmit.

- Neked viszont még jó darabig feküdnöd kell. Az orvosok azon csodálkoztak, hogy nem haltál bele a kimerültségbe. Most lázad is van – folytatta, mintha Ed meg sem szólalt volna.

- Észrevettem. Úgy vacogok, mintha északon lennék – Roy felállt és paplanjával odalépett a szőkéhez. Betakarta vele. Ed egy percig csak meglepetten pislogott. – De én nem…

- Ragaszkodom hozzá – jelentette ki ellent mondást nem tűrőn.

- Meg fogsz fázni!

- Majd kérek egy másik takarót. Aludj szépen vissza.

- Jó. Szólj, hogy legyen a közelemben egy kés, ha felébredek. Mondd meg Alnak, hogy köszönöm a virágot és, hogy ne aggódjon értem, jól vagyok. – Behunyta a szemeit.

- Persze, megmondom – azt hitte, a szőke már alszik.

- Ja, és köszönöm… Roy – mondta már fél álomban.

- Nagyon szívesen.

Mikor megint felébredt, öccse is bent volt. Egy kicsivel jobban érezte magát. Láza nem sokkal, de lement, és első mondatai közt volt, hogy: „Éhen halok!". Miután evett, és a mellékelt tejet többszörös kérlelésre sem volt hajlandó meginni, a nővér végre békén hagyta. Hármasban maradtak.

- Jaj, Al, ne nézz már így rám! Mintha a te hibád lenne, hogy itt vagyok – az öcsi lehajtotta a fejét.

- De ha tovább tudom a testedben tartani a lelkem, akkor nem a harc kellős közepén ájultál volna el, és…

- Marha! – vágott közbe Ed. – Kell neked hajigálóznod a lelkeddel! Sokkal rosszabbul is elsülhetett volna!

- Bátyó… - Al közel ült Ed ágyához, hogy az elérte. Szorosan magához húzta és megölelte.

- Köszönöm.

Alnak hamarosan mennie kellett. Ed és Roy egyedül maradtak. Az ezredes odalépett a szőkéhez és a kezébe adta a kést. Indult volna vissza, de Edward elkapta a kezét.

- Maradsz. – hozzáérintette a késpengét a férfi mutató ujjához, mire abból vér csordult. Elkente a vért, de kezét otthagyta. – Esküd ezzel semmis – jelentette ki.

Roy megismételte az eskü feloldását.

- És most áruld el, Te kire esküdtél! Megegyeztünk.

- Találd ki!

- Nincs jó tippem – Roy egész közel hajolt a szőkéhez. Az meglepődött, de nem húzódott el. A férfi ajkai az övéihez értek, és csókban forrtak össze.

- Rád esküdtem, mert te vagy nekem a legfontosabb.


End file.
